


Underneath It All

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John held up the little white silk… panties, for lack of a better word.  "You have to be kidding me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> So not my normal 'thing'. But that's generally what you get out from exchange a thing-a-thon, so... :) Consider it a little Valentine's Day porn. :)
> 
> Written for: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kinkofthemonth/profile)[**kinkofthemonth**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kinkofthemonth/)'s Valentine's Day Stalker Challenge.

They backpedaled out of Rodney's lab, trying to contain their laughter lest they be noticed. But as soon as the door whooshed shut they both burst into hysterics.

"Didn't see that one coming," Sheppard gasped out.

"And thank god we didn't see anything else… coming," Carson answered looking shocked at himself for being so base.

Of course, just then Elizabeth happened upon them. "Something amusing, gentlemen?"

"Don't go in Rodney's lab," John warned, still laughing.

"Something blow up?" Elizabeth asked, knowing even as she asked that it was unlikely given their apparent amusement.

"Not yet," Carson said with a smirk.

"Though 'blow' is likely to be one of the operative terms in the next few minutes," John answered with a smirk and a raised eyebrow that set both Carson and himself into fits again.

"Let's just say we may need to revisit the memo on public displays of affection," Carson said gently as he calmed down.

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose. "Really? Rodney?" She craned her head around as if there was a way she could see through the door. "Dare I ask who he's in there with?"

"Three guesses," John said. "The first two don't count."

Weir's eyes grew round. "Zelenka? Seriously? In their lab?"

"Perhaps we should give them a little privacy," Carson suggested.

"If they wanted privacy, they shouldn't be playing tonsil hockey in their damn lab," John replied.

"Neither of them have their tonsils any more," Carson put in absently, "But let's leave them alone anyway."

John made a face at Carson for spoiling his fun.

"You can harass him tomorrow. They haven't seen each other in almost two weeks while Radek was off working on that satellite." Carson put a hand between John's shoulder blades and pushed gently to get him to move.

Reluctantly, and still wearing an evil grin, John let himself be herded down the hall. Elizabeth just shook her head at the group of them and went about her business.

Carson brought John back to his own quarters where he thought the door locked as soon as they passed through and turned around and pushed John up against it. "It's not that I don't think that they had a perfectly good idea… they just need to work on location." Carson pressed his mouth and his groin against John before John could reply.

"Location, location, location," John said when they broke for air. "This means I have at least three days of material whenever McKay gets annoying."

Carson shrugged, still pressing John into the door. "Who knows, maybe he'll be less surly now that he's having sex with someone."

John's hand found its way into Carson's back pocket, squeezing and kneading as he pulled Carson in tighter. "Has it worked for me?"

"Well, I'm about to find out," Carson said with a mischievous grin and a hand of his own in the back of John's pants.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked, suddenly nervous.

"You lost the bet," Carson told him, punctuating his words with kisses down the side of John's neck. Carson had figured out that Rodney and Radek were an item a while back. John had insisted that with as much time as he spent with McKay that if he were dating anyone, he would have mentioned it to John by now. They'd made a bet on it. They couldn't ask outright. Carson won if Rodney or Radek mentioned something about being together. John won if either of them mentioned dating someone else. Walking in on them trying to crawl into each other's skin had pretty much determined that John had lost.

John smiled in response, and put his hands above his head, crossed at the wrists. "I guess I did. I guess that means you get to have your wicked way with me."

Carson slid his hands down John's chest, admiring the long hard lines of his lover's torso. Holding John's hands in place above his head, Carson leaned in and whispered in John's ear. "And we said that the loser of this bet had to do anything the winner said."

The gleam in Carson's eyes made John want to take a step back, but he was already pressed against the solid door. "Within reason," he clarified.

"Oh aye," Carson agreed. "I have no desire to have to patch you up any more often than I already do."

John wasn't mollified by that statement. He was even less calmed by the fact that Carson still hadn't called in his marker. "So… what do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you in the morning," Carson said as he slid to his knees and unbuttoned John's pants.

&lt;{*}&gt;

Trust wasn't an issue between them. It never had been, and John couldn't ever foresee it becoming one, but he was still slightly nervous as he stepped out of the shower that morning and Carson still hadn't told him how he'd be paying off their bet.

He wiped the towel over his face and then over the mirror. He wondered if asking outright would at least end the agony of waiting to hear what Carson had in mind. At the same time, he was kind of enjoying the anticipation. Carson was creative and John was happy to be the recipient of that creativity.

He shaved and brushed his teeth and then reached for the clothes he'd piled on the counter. His t-shirt was on top, which was odd. He was pretty sure he'd grabbed a pair of gray boxers before coming into the bathroom. He lifted the t-shirt and socks, going through the stack until he found something that most certainly didn't belong tucked into the folds of his gray pants.

He held up the garment with two fingers, realization suddenly dawning on him. He put a finger in each side of the elastic hoping like hell he'd be able to get out of this by saying that there was no way in hell he'd get into… those. But frighteningly enough, they looked pretty damn close to his size.

"Carson!"

A few seconds later, Carson appeared in the bathroom doorway, already dressed and running a comb through his hair. "Something wrong?"

John held up the little white silk… panties, for lack of a better word. "You have to be kidding me."

"You said 'anything'." Carson crossed his arms over his chest, making no bones about looking up and down at his very naked, dripping lover.

"But… but… Come on Carson!" John knew he wasn't going to get anywhere simply by whining, but he needed to stall for time while he came up with a good reason why he couldn't do this. "Where'd you get these anyway?"

"They were left behind in the infirmary. We have a whole box of clothes and odds and ends that get left after someone is discharged." Carson walked past John to get to the mirror to finish combing his hair, clearly nonplussed by John's indignity or his nudity. "They've been laundered," he commented casually.

"Carson… what if… what if… I don't know, what if there's an accident and I have to get carted off to the infirmary or something."

"Then I promise that your doctor will make no comments upon your choice of underthings. Now get dressed we have a meeting with Doctor Weir in forty minutes and I want to get some breakfast before we go." Carson put his comb back in the drawer and walked out, leaving John to dress.

A few minutes later as Carson was packing up his computer and notes, John came out, looking absolutely normal. Except for the way he kept shifting and trying not to tug on anything.

"Come here," Carson said casually. John stepped forward, thinking he had somehow misbuttoned his pants or something in his discombobulation. He'd deny the completely unmanly yelp that escaped him as Carson hooked a finger in his beltloop to pull his pants away from his body and stuck the other hand down the front. He knew his eyes rolled back as Carson's hand slowly dragged its way up over the front of the silk, caressing his cock as he went. Carson squeezed gently as he leaned up to kiss John softly. "I had to be sure you didn't decide that going commando beat doing what I wanted."

As Carson withdrew his hand and went back to packing up his things, John smacked a hand over his eyes. Now he was going to be hard all day, in women's underwear. He had two meetings and a stack of performance reviews to do. And all he wanted to do was lock the door and throw Carson down on the bed. It was going to be a long day.

&lt;{*}&gt;

Every step he took caused the light elastic around his ass to shift. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it did constantly remind him of the fact that he was wearing white silk panties under his uniform. The fabric had been cool when he'd put it on, but now it was warm and slid across his skin feeling slick and … intimate.

He'd been half-hard since Carson had stuck his hand down there to check and see if John had put them on and his cock was perpetually reminding him that it really liked these new sensations.

And then there was just the whole element of bending the rules. Living just half an inch over the line. He was a pilot, he'd come to Atlantis without knowing much at all about his chances of even surviving his first trip through the wormhole… he got off on risk-taking. He let his head fall on the stack of reports he'd barely touched. Carson knew that. Damn. Carson knew he'd get off on this. He was going to be smug as hell that night.

John shifted in his chair again. Not because he was uncomfortable, but because he wanted to feel that little slide of silk against his cock, against his ass. His hand fell unconsciously to his lap, squeezing through his pants, just once. God he needed the day to be over.

&lt;{*}&gt;

Carson called down just before their normal meeting time for dinner to say that Lorne and Stackhouse had brought in a pregnant Athosian woman who was in labor with a breech birth. He'd be late getting in. He also warned John to wait for him to finish what they'd started that morning.

So John had grabbed dinner with his team, his attention clearly split between their conversation and what Carson had planned for whenever he finally got home. "Oh hell…" he whispered, causing Rodney to pause midsentence.

"What? It wasn't that bad!"

John had no idea what he was talking about. "No… I… I just remembered something. I've got to go." He grabbed his tray and dumped it quickly, making his way to the infirmary. What if this turned into one of those thirty-six hour labor things and Carson didn't even make it home that night? How long was he supposed to keep these stupid panties on? How long did Carson think he could hold out alternating between being half-hard and having a raging hard-on trapped by the flimsy garment?

He made his way to the infirmary, his impatience getting the better of him. As he opened the door he heard Carson saying, "Once more… last time," followed by the wail of what had to be a very healthy infant.

He backed out of the infirmary, knowing that Carson would get the mother and child settled and then be home. He shook his head at his own rampant impatience.

He lay on Carson's bed, trying to read _War and Peace_ but mostly just staring at the ceiling and wondering what it meant that he was so completely turned on by what had happened that day. He tried to tell himself that it was just the new sensations that his body was reacting to. Cotton briefs or cotton boxers didn't feel anything like this. He made a mental note to check into getting a few pair of silk boxers when he got Earth-side again. But there was more to it. He knew there was. He was debating if it was the risqueness of wearing _women's_ underwear or if it was just the fact that Carson had ordered him to do something against his nature that was making him hard even as he thought through the question.

He hadn't formulated an answer when Carson finally came back. It was nearly twenty-hundred and John had to congratulate himself for being so damn patient.

"Well, Mitira and her little girl are both doing quite well. But I'm glad Lorne had the foresight to bring her here. A breech birth in the Athosian settlement could have been very tricky for them both." Carson tossed his labcoat on the chair and kicked off his shoes.

"Glad they're both okay," John said from where he still lounged on the bed.

Carson crawled up over John's body, holding up his own weight, but letting his body come in contact with John's body as much as possible. "Aye, they are. How are you?" He asked as fit himself against John's body and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I…" John said dragging the word out as his hands ran up and down Carson's back. "Have been waiting as patiently as I can for you to get home."

"Why's that, love?" Carson asked playfully.

John spread his legs so that Carson's hips slid down between them and John's erection pressed into his belly. "Three guesses, the first two don't count."

Carson grinned up at him. "Enjoyed this, did you?" he asked smugly.

John steadfastly did not want to admit to it. "Well… you know, you reach down and feel me up before we go to a staff meeting… that's not exactly going to make things easy on me."

"Did you have a hard day, John?" Carson teased, shifting to unbutton and unzip John's pants. As he parted the fabric, John lifted his hips and Carson wiggled the fabric of his pants down, careful to leave the underwear in place.

Carson smiled as he saw where the tip of John's erection had pushed past the low elastic band of the panties. He leaned down and kissed it softly.

"Oh, god, Carson…" John squeezed his eyes shut and fisted the sheets to be sure he didn't bruise Carson as his hips rose, chasing Carson's mouth as Carson pulled back.

"Lay still a minute," Carson said as he slid off the side of the bed. He fumbled around in the bedside drawer for a minute before John felt a number of things hit the mattress with muted thumps. He didn't open his eyes to see what Carson had retrieved. He'd just wait and let Carson do as he would with him.

"Shift down a little," Carson said, pulling gently on John's hips to help him slide down from where he was leaning on the wall and then helped him bring his knees up.

John let Carson arrange him as he wanted and Carson rewarded him with another soft kiss to the head of his cock, still poking out. John looked absolutely debauched, Carson thought. He'd brought one hand up under his own t-shirt and was rubbing his hand over his chest as Carson moved him the way he wanted him.

Carson canted John's legs up a little more before pushing the leg elastic of the panties towards the center. The elastic cut a little as it was stretched, but John didn't mind – didn't really notice once Carson began spreading lube over his ass before sliding one finger in and out. John moaned as Carson pulled away. A second later he heard the tell-tale buzz of the small vibrator he'd slipped into his gear when they'd been back on Earth after the Siege.

"Oh hell yeah," he whispered as Carson slid the tip in and out of him, teasing him, stretching him. John arched wildly as the bullet slipped past the ring of muscle and was trapped inside him. Carson was still gently maneuvering it with the cord until John hissed, "There. Right there! Oh god!" when it finally hit his prostate.

John knew that if he hadn't been completely flushed already he would have blushed fiercely at how much he liked it when Carson pulled the silk back down over his ass, trapping the vibrator inside him. He saw stars when Carson gently raked his nails over the silk, down his ass.

Carson crawled back up to lay over John's body, their erections pressed through John's panties and Carson's uniform. "How are you doing?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

"Oh god, please, Carson…" John wasn't even sure what he was begging for. Part of him desperately wanted to come, but the rest of him wanted to drag this out all night.

"What, John? What do you want me to do?" Carson kissed him, trailing little kisses to the corner of his mouth as John searched for words.

"Touch me, please. Touch me."

Carson ran a finger lightly over the slit in John's cock. "Like that?"

John was surprised that that really wasn't what he wanted. "No… no… through the… please… touch me through them."

Carson's grin was positively evil as he trailed one hand across John's hip to lightly stroke up from the base of his cock to the edge of the panties. "You're enjoying this."

John just arched into Carson's feather-light touch. He hadn't been asked a direct question. He didn't need to say anything. It was one thing to admit to himself that this was all turning him on. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it to Carson.

The vibrator was slowly driving him mad. And now that Carson was teasing him, drawing little patterns on his cock with his fingertip through the silk his brains were turning to mush. "Carson please… god… if you're gonna fuck me it's going to have to be soon."

"Well, with such a romantic seduction, how can I refuse?" Carson laughed and then kissed John's cock through the silk one last time. "I'll have to take these off," Carson said as he ran a finger around the waistband, tickling John's side.

John hated the fact that he was disappointed by that. He just nodded and lifted his hips.

Carson peeled off both John's pants and the panties and John curled up enough to pull off his t-shirt and toss it on the floor. Carson stripped quickly, letting his clothes land wherever they fell.

He found the lube that had gotten lost in the bedding and lay back down between John's legs. "You looked very pretty in those panties."

John laughed. "Just wait until the next time you lose a bet," he threatened lamely.

Carson kissed him and then sat back up. He slowly and carefully removed the bullet, before using his fingers to finish stretching John out.

John groaned each time Carson added finger, bearing down on Carson's hand, wanting more. "Now, please. Come on." He reached down to grab Carson's hips and pull him into position.

Carson leaned down over John's chest, bracing himself as he lined himself up and slid in to John in one long stroke.

"Oh, yes!" John breathed as he felt Carson's balls against his ass. The skin of his sack warm and slick like the panties had been.

Carson pulled back, "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to tease you," Carson said apologetically.

"Don't hold back," John said. "I don't have much more left in me either."

They both laughed as Carson began to rock back and forth. John grabbed his own cock, squeezing each time Carson slid forward until he could no longer concentrate on the rhythm. He looked up to see Carson's eyes squeezed shut, and he could hear the short panting breaths that meant that Carson was trying to hold back, but not being overly successful.

John tugged hard on his cock, calling to mind the mental image and impression of Carson shoving his hand down his pants that morning, stroking him through the silk. The first shiver of how good this could be coursing through him all those hours ago.

"Oh god, Carson, yes!" John's head fell back against the pillow as he came, his chest and belly covered in his own come. As he caught his breath he could see Carson's face scrunch up as he finally arched into his own orgasm.

They were both breathing hard as they curled up side by side in the aftermath. When John could muster up a little strength he felt around on the floor for a stray item of clothing he could use to clean up a little. The first thing he found was the panties. He lifted them up, looked at them and tossed them back down, groping around on the floor for something else.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked lazily, only one eye open.

"Just looking for something I can clean up with," John said still groping blindly behind him.

"What was wrong with those?"

John finally came up with someone's t-shirt and began to wipe off his chest. "Let's uh… let's just hang on to those, okay?"

Carson laughed as he snuggled into John and pulled the covers around them. "Well aren't you full of surprises?"

John felt his jaw drop. _Him_ full of surprises? Carson was the one running around putting him in white silk panties all day and _he_ was full of surprises? He opened his mouth to say something, but as he turned to look, he noticed that Carson was dead asleep. He'd have to save his smart remark for the morning.

And he'd have to start coming up with some seriously evil retribution. One of these days Carson _would_ lose a bet. And John needed to be ready.

 


End file.
